the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 3
Synophsis The party comes across a hidden threat. Plot The group of four look at the symbol upon the ground and are puzzled. Before they can begin to investigate, they hear a scream echoing out through the woods. Jeb and Draven go off to investigate, leaving Martin and Christine to try and gleam some sort of insight on what exactly they are supposed to do. Martin suddenly becomes a stupid, and slams his hand down upon the hand. The hand begins to glow, and Martin starts to hear whispers. However, when he tries, he cannot pull his hand away. Christine stands by, unable to help him at all. Martin's eyes roll back in his head, and he begins frothing at the mouth. Runes glow around the hand, until the ground opens up beneath them and a staircase appears. Martin attempts to yank his hand away from the symbol, and after many attempts, he manages to do so... though he leaves a layer of skin stuck on the symbol. Ignoring the incredible pain this must have caused, the pair head hesitantly down the stairs. They eventually come to a moody little cave, with the only light being provided coming from a small pool with glowing blue light... (Huh glowing blue, that never comes in later). The two debate as to whether or not they should head in without their friends, but they decided that they might as well do some snooping; they're pretty good at stealth (wink). Submerging themselves in the pool, they swim along in the fairly clear water, and pop their heads back out when the pool comes to an end. As they survey their surroundings, they find themselves in the midst of a large chamber filled with about two dozen green-cloaked cultists. The cultists, interrupted in their act of musing through various scrolls, books, and parchments, look over in surprise rise at their new visitors. Soon, their surprise gives way for hostility, and they begin hissing at the assailants. Now, it's time to see what our heroes truly are made of. Without hesitation, Martin creates a wall of wind to block the door out of the chamber, which the cultists began to rush towards. Christine unsheathes her blade, and she cuts and hacks her way through the cultists. Severed heads and limbs carpet the floor, and their blood paints the walls. Breathing heavily, Christine and Martin survey the carnage that they have wrought, remorseless. The death of the innocent has been repaid in full. They snoop around a bit more, and Christine takes one of their journals for further investigating later. They head out of the chamber and into a very dark hallway, dimly glowing green. They spark up a torch, and head further into the darkness. The darkness does not seem to go away, however. They walk and walk, but they appear not to go anywhere. Panicked and realizing they are far out of their depth, Christine and Martin beat a hasty retreat, heading back towards the chamber. As they enter the chamber, however, they are horrified to see about two dozen shadows floating over the bodies of the cultists. Wraiths. The two attempt to fight them for a little while, but they find themselves completely outnumbered, and their strength is sapped after only a few seconds. Martin swiftly summons his elemental, Groot, and orders him to block the door as they race out of it. The session comes to a close with Groot holding the door against the wraiths, while Martin and Christine run from their certain doom. (June 22nd, 443)